Roosevelt
Grand Theft Auto Online }} The Albany Roosevelt is a 1920s classic limousine featured in the Valentine's Day Massacre Special for Grand Theft Auto V ''and ''Grand Theft Auto Online. Design It is based on the custom 1928 Cadillac 341A Town Sedan owned by the infamous mobster Al Capone, along with elements from the Cadillac 341B. Unlike the real car, the Roosevelt has no suicide doors. The Newswire states that, similar to the real car, the Roosevelt is armored. The front grille sports the Albany logo and protects the radiator. Four lamps are closely installed together in front of the grille. Two are large main beams with metal mesh covers, the others are small fog lamps. In addition, two spotlights are mounted where mirrors would normally be. They are usable with the secondary headlight option. The hood has a chrome, cross-shaped trim and opens vertically to reveal a carbureted V12 engine coupled to a 5-speed transmission. Interior wise, it is unique, well detailed and appropriate for its era. It has two classically upholstered bench seats. The dashboard has multiple brass dials, but seems to mistakenly have a steering wheel that would match to a car from the 1950s and 1960s. Moving on to the sides, two spare wheels are preserved in leather cases that are held with a pair of straps. Behind those are four small containers situated under the doors. There is a luggage bag at the rear instead of a regular trunk which has a retractable metal cover. Current Design Gallery Performance Grand Theft Auto V The Roosevelt drives smoothly, but is said to "handle like a boat." It is quite heavy, possibly owing to its thick armor. It is powered by a massive 6-double barrel carburetor, single-cam V12 engine, which is capable of powering the vehicle up to relatively high speeds, although acceleration isn't as good. With its archaic suspension, spinning out is very likely at higher speeds, and oversteer may become an issue. Lowering the suspension may help prevent this since it will reduce body roll. It is quite durable and proves capable when off-roading. Much like the Granger (and its law enforcement variants), players can ride on the sides of the vehicle, standing on the running boards. While doing so, they are able to use assault rifles and MGs, which are not normally available for use in any vehicle other than helicopters. However, as any vehicle of this type, passengers hanging outside will fall from the same if it crashes or falls from very high. GTA V Overview V12 w/ 6 Double Barrel Carburetors (In-game model) |Engine defined = 6 Liter V10 100hp (Website) |Drivetrain observed = RWD (Handling.dat) |Drivetrain defined = n/a |Gears observed = 4 |Gears defined = n/a |Mass observed = 2400 / 5291 (Handling.dat) |Mass defined = n/a |0-62mph/ 0-100km/h time observed = 12.4 seconds |Top speed defined = 75 / 121 (Website) |Top speed observed = 65 / 105 }} Modifications (GTA V) Image Gallery Roosevelt-GTAV-front.jpg|A Roosevelt in GTA V (Rear quarter view). Roosevelt-GTAV-Trunkless.jpg|A trunkless Roosevelt, it commonly appears in the enhanced version. RooseveltPic-GTAO.jpg|The Roosevelt as seen in a pre-release screenshot. Roosevelt_GTAVe_2848_Milton_Road.jpg|The Roosevelt spawn point at 2848 Milton Road in the enhanced version. Roosevelt-GTAV-SocialClub.png|A Roosevelt on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The most commonly spawning version has no spare wheels, or trunk. Unfortunately it's already a rare vehicle. *Available in all three characters garages (Original version). *Has a chance of spawning at a parking lot in Backlot City (enhanced version). Look right when entering from the south-east corner gate, or south after entering from the center east gate. *Rarely spawning in the garage at the 2848 Milton Road, Vinewood Hills (enhanced version only). It will have a random paintjob, wheels, suspension upgrade, and sometimes even the trunk at the back is missing. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available on Legendarymotorsport.net for $750,000 from February 13, 2014 to March 2, 2014. However, the saved ones were kept with the player after the event. Trivia *In terms of real life inspiration, the Roosevelt and it's hot-rod variation, the Fränken Stange, are the second oldest cars in the HD Universe (behind the Tractor), and followed by the Hotknife, Z-Type, Rat Loader and Duneloader. *The car's name is a reference to Theodore Roosevelt and Franklin D. Roosevelt, the 26th and 32nd Presidents of the United States respectively. Franklin Roosevelt, according to a widely believed but disproved legend, made use of the armored limousine confiscated from Al Capone for protection after the attack on Pearl Harbor, before he could have his own armored vehicle. A vehicle named Roosevelt, named after Theodore Roosevelt and manufactured by the Marmon Motor Car Company between 1929 and 1930, also bears a resemblence to the in-game Roosevelt. **The fact that the car spawns in green in single player garages is also a reference to Al Capone's personal car, which was also painted green to match Chicago police cars of the period. **It is one of four cars to be named after a US President, the others being the Jefferson, Washington and Monroe. *The Roosevelt has a unique horn which sounds like a vintage car horn. *Exhaust fumes are expelled at the left side of the back of the car even though the entire exhaust system is missing. This is likely an oversight. *It has the same engine sound as the Voodoo **However, in the enhanced version, since the Voodoo's engine sound was changed, the Roosevelt's engine sound is now unique. *The stock wheels are painted the same color as the car's primary color and have large drum brakes, which look black from the outside. Installing custom wheels will replace them with disc brakes. *The Roosevelt has no default radio station. The radio will be switched off whenever the player enters the vehicle. *Even though the real life counterpart has a V8, the Roosevelt includes a V12 engine. *The Roosevelt features the newer Albany logo. This probably means that it was the original logo back in the 1920s, was replaced by the 1970s and brought back for the 2000s (assuming it wasn't simply an oversight). **Interestingly, the Alpha, another Albany vehicle, is branded with the old Albany logo, despite the Roosevelt pre-dating the Alpha by approximately 85 years. *Its name in the files is "btype", suggesting that it was meant to be a HD Universe rendition of the GTA 2 B-Type. *Despite the Roosevelt being made unavailable for purchase after March 3, 2014, it is still possible to obtain it using hacking or certain glitches. Navigation }} de:Roosevelt (V) es:Roosevelt pl:Roosevelt pt:Roosevelt Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Albany Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Sports Classics Vehicle Class Category:Classic Cars